


Playing Dirty

by misura



Category: due South
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Domestic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted October 2008</p><p>prompt: <i>Fraser/RayV/Elaine - domesticity - laundry</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted October 2008
> 
> prompt: _Fraser/RayV/Elaine - domesticity - laundry_

"You want me to do _what_?"

Ray couldn't remember having signed up for this. Sure, _technically_ he hadn't signed up to get in a relationship that would make his mother cry if she ever found out about it (say, ten seconds after she got Francesca on the phone) either, but there, at least, some sort of conscious choice had been involved - although it wasn't as if it'd been much of one, really and heck, if Ray could have married the two of them, he would have done so. As it was, he could've married Elaine, and then have her cheat on him with Fraser, for which Ray'd get back at her by cheating on her with Fraser, except that Fraser probably wouldn't ever even kiss someone who was married, let alone sleep with them, so as far as possible alternatives to 'living in sin' went, that one sort of sucked, and not in a nice way.

"Laundry," Fraser said, while Elaine was giving him one of her 'the Mountie's on my side, so there' looks. Ray'd been getting a lot of those lately; if he and Elaine _had_ been married, he'd suspect her and Fraser of having an affair behind his back.

"No." The idea of entrusting his shirts to either Elaine or Fraser wasn't entirely comfortable, truth be told. "No freakin' way. Look, Bennie, I'm a guy. I don't do laundry."

"Fraser's a guy and _he_ does laundry," Elaine pointed out.

"He's Canadian." Ray awarded himself a point well scored.

"Well, yes, but you see - " Fraser started, doubtlessly to explain that it was possible for a person to be both 'a guy' and 'Canadian', which Ray knew and wasn't the point (said point being that Canadians were in no way role-models for any well-thinking, red-blooded American guy).

"Doesn't matter. Look, Vecchio - "

"Look, _Elaine_." Given a choice between arguing with Elaine and arguing with Fraser, Ray'd pick Elaine any day of the week, and any hour of the day. "I said 'no'. N-O." Fraser had been difficult to argue with even before Ray'd started sleeping with him, and it was even worse now. Maybe it was the way he never really stopped being a Mountie - or being Fraser, as the idea of there being a whole army of people like Frasier in Canada was enough to make Ray's head explode.

While on the one hand, you knew that even when he was in the middle of getting up, close and personal with you, Fraser'd run off to make the world a slightly better and safer place as soon as someone or something sounded like it was in need of being rescued, on the other hand, you also knew that he'd have sex with you wherever and whenever you gave him some sign he took to mean you wanted to, as long as he had nothing else he had to be doing. (Ray had spent the fifteen most embarrassing minutes of his life explaining what he'd been doing in a supply closet naked, while Fraser, upon the door being opened, had merely taken all of five seconds to get his clothes back on and tipped his hat as he walked out - it had resulted in another of their 'well, I assumed you wanted me to leave so you could deny our illicit relationship' versus 'I was friggin' _naked_! what do you think they thought we were doing in there?' arguments, which had ended with Fraser promising not to leave him by himself next time and Ray yelling there wasn't going to be one, because he was going to get out there and tell everyone that yes, he was sleeping with the Mountie, at which Fraser had smiled ever so gently and told him he was doing the right thing, and that the closet had been too small for three persons anyway.)

Elaine crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look that was supposed to say more than a thousand words, although Ray really only heard one of them, and he didn't care about that; she could call him 'jerk' as often as she wanted so long as it was clear he wasn't going to be doing any laundry.

"Now, Ray, let's be reasonable," Fraser said, looking at Elaine and frowning. Ray awarded himself another point.

"Sure, Benny, I can do that." Big smile and open, 'I'm always willing to talk about things' expression, that was the ticket. "I'm a real reasonable guy. Ask anyone."

Elaine muttered something uncomplimentary.

Fraser nodded pleasantly. "So we were thinking, you could take Tuesdays and Sundays, Elaine could take Mondays and Fridays, which would leave me with Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays."

Ray opened his mouth and closed it. This was why he hated arguing with Fraser. (Well, this was _also_ why he hated arguing with Fraser.) You could tell the guy 'no' a dozen times, but if he wanted a 'yes' he'd just keep going as if he'd gotten it.

"Alternately," Fraser continued, "you could sleep on the couch on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays."

"Well," said Ray, "if you put it like that ... "


End file.
